kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Void Soul
|category = Final Boss |caption = Kirby Star Allies splash screen |jap_name = ソウル オブ ニル (Sōru Obu Niru) |jap_meaning = Soul of Nil ソウル = Soul, オブ = of, ニル = Nil |ability = Water, Ice, Fire, Beam, Bomb, Stone, ESP, Wing, Cutter}} Void Soul, also titled as Essence of Chaos, is a boss appearing in Kirby Star Allies. He is the final boss of The Ultimate Choice on the Soul Melter difficulty, replacing Void Termina's core as the fourth phase of the Void Termina battle. As of update 4.0.0, Void Soul's role as the true secret final boss of The Ultimate Choice was taken by a stronger form known as Void in Soul Melter EX. Physical Appearance Void Soul appears just like Void Termina's core, except he is now a bluish white. His Dark Matter form now has a blue eye instead of a red one. Battle Unlike his previous incarnation, Void Soul releases more hypnotic shockwaves, and moves while he does so, making it harder to dodge them all. He also shoots out constant streams of energy pellets while moving around and does the signature cutter attack that most Soul bosses are known to do. Void Soul can bring up a purple liquid that fills the room. He then transforms into his Dark Matter form and fires lasers that electrocute the liquid and anyone in it. He'll do this once, with the liquid gradually rising, then a second time, with the liquid almost nearly filling all the way. One of Void Soul's most powerful attacks involves him going into the background and splitting into four. All four Souls then jump to the foreground, creating shockwaves as they land. the four souls land in a pattern going from the left to the right, or vice versa. Afterwards, he splits into four again to do the stretching attack that his previous incarnation had; this time, his needles are produced much faster. If left alone for too long, Void Soul will use a faster version of the same stretching attack that Void Termina's core uses, but it summons the purple liquid during the attack, making it harder for Kirby and co. to dodge it. Towards the end of the fight, Void Soul summons three miniature versions of himself that begin inhaling, essentially transforming into black holes. If Kirby and co. touches one of them, they will be sucked in and take damage. These miniature versions of Void Soul are made of some kind of liquid, so they’re weak against electricity and ice and will be defeated instantly when attacked by those elements. After this attack, Void Soul transforms into his Dark Matter form again. He swoops from small angles on one side of the screen while creating three orbs, each of which fire a damaging beam. Three orbs are created along the top of the screen, then three more are created at surface level. To evade the beams, the player(s) must move to the top of the screen almost immediately after the beams covering the top of the screen subside (it is also possible to evade the blasts by going directly behind them). Void Soul then moves into the background (even though he's in there, he can still be hit by attacks) and creates more of these orbs there, each of which fires a damaging beam into the foreground and towards the camera. Guarding cannot block this attack. After the barrage of beams, Void Soul will repeat his cutter attack. Shortly after, he will fill the stage with water again, but this time, he will stay in the middle of the screen, and rapidly expel needles from his body in all directions, making this move incredibly difficult to dodge. Music Related Quotes Trivia *If Void Soul is defeated while performing any attack that involves creating duplicates, Void Soul explodes as he did normally, while his clones vanish. * Void Soul's attacks and animations both reference various other final bosses in the ''Kirby'' series. Some (but not all) of these attacks are shared by Void Termina's core. ** Void Soul can summon various miniature copies of himself, which look visually similar to Dark Matter (albeit having two eyes and a mouth as does Gooey). This is similar to how Zero could summon miniature copies of Dark Matter in Kirby's Dream Land 3. ** Late in the battle, Void Soul spins his eye around rapidly before firing orbs that transform into lasers while in his Dark Matter form. This is likely a reference to Dark Matter when it fires dark lightning in Kirby's Dream Land 2. ** One attack involves Void Soul moving to the center of the screen and creating 8 needles that pierce outwards to the edge of the screen. This attack is almost identical to Miracle Matter's Needle Attack. ** In his Dark Matter form, Void Soul can move to the top of the screen and fire a laser at Kirby. This is very similar to Dark Mind’s laser attack in his second phase. ** While idle, one of the faces that Void Soul can make is heavily reminiscent of the false face made by 0² at the start of its battle in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. ** As a ball, Void Soul has the ability to bounce around the arena in an attempt to squash Kirby, while also moving to the background at various points in this form. This is highly reminiscent of attacks by both Drawcia Soul and Soul of Sectonia. ** Void Soul shares a Cutter-based attack with many other final bosses; however, the one shown is closest to that of Soul of Sectonia, albeit in three waves. * Void Soul takes forms of both Kirby and Dark Matter, suggesting that he might be related to them. ** Much like how Void Termina's core is colored pink like Kirby, Void Soul's coloration is white, mimicking the American box art for Kirby's Dream Land (in which Kirby was depicted as white). * One part of his theme is a heavily remixed version of Green Greens's music from Kirby's Dream Land. * Void Soul has the subtitle of the Essence of Chaos, whereas Void Termina's core does not have a proper subtitle. * Void Soul and Yin-Yarn are the only bosses in the main Kirby series to flood the arena with liquid. *As of version 2.0.0, Void Soul's music was altered. The introduction now was given an added reverb, the guitars were changed, and the bass was made more noticeable. **His theme is unchanged in version 3.0.0. and 4.0.0. **However, while his Soul Melter EX counterpart uses the usual core theme, it transitions into a new segment where it would normally loop. *Void Soul is the only Soul boss that does not teleport. *Void Soul is the sixth Soul boss in the Kirby series. *Unlike other Soul bosses who were undead forms of their previous forms, Void Soul is the heart, or "core", of Void Termina. **Similarly, Star Dream Soul OS's fourth phase is its heart, rather than being undead. *Void Soul is the only character in the Kirby series to debut as a true final boss but have the title usurped by another boss at a later date. This is due to the way Kirby Star Allies had content patched in after launch, something rarely done in the series. No other Kirby game has added bosses in updates. Because of this, Void Soul is the first "Soul" boss not to be a true final boss. *Marx Soul, Magolor Soul and Void Soul are the only Soul bosses so far to share battle themes with their original selves. Gallery KSA Void Soul 1.jpg|Void Soul appears. VoidSoulDarkMatter.jpg|Void Soul (Dark Matter form) KSA Void Soul 2.jpg|Void Soul launches hypnotic shock waves. KSA Void Soul 3.jpg|Void Soul fills the arena with fluid. KSA Void Soul 4.jpg|Void Soul blasts a laser into the fluid. KSA Void Soul 5.jpg|Void Soul splits into four orbs. KSA Void Soul 7.jpg|Four Void Soul orbs eject spikes. KSA Void Soul 9.jpg|Fighter Kirby uses Rising Break on Void Soul. KSA Void Soul 12.jpg|Void Soul fires lasers. KSA Void Soul 13.jpg|Fighter Kirby defeats Void Soul. KSA_Void_Soul_Death.jpg|Void Soul moans in pain. VoidSoulDefeated.jpg|Void Soul perishes. Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby Star Allies Category:Mythological characters Category:Bosses Category:Undead Category:Dark Matter Category:Villains in Kirby Star Allies Category:Souls Category:ESP Enemies Category:Stone Enemies Category:Ice Enemies Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Water Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Beam Enemies Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Wing Enemies Category:Secret Bosses Category:Jambastion Religion